Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru
Namensvorschläge Was mir so auf die Schnelle mal eingefallen ist: # Nimr # Zorion # Lechuza # Diamor [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 17:46, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gerade on?? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 07:05, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 07:06, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hmm...Die Namen sind alle gut, passen nur nicht ganz zum Charakter des Turagas. Soll ich mal ein Bild hochladen? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 07:09, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bist du jetzt noch da? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 07:13, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich bin noch da. Lad mal ein Bild hoch, vielleicht fällt mir ja dann was passenderes ein. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 07:15, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kann aber in etwa fünf Minuten oder länger dauern, denn ich muss ihn erst vom "Dachboden" hohlen, meine Kamera nehmen und ihn zum Sofa schleppen...Danach noch den Drucker anmachen und so...Naja, bis gleich dann. Achja, schau mal auf Bimas und Jades Disku. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 07:18, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Weiteres Problem: Akkus lehr. Muss meine andere Cam nehmen. Die hat keinen Blitz. Musste anderen Hintergrund wählen. Weiß nicht, ob das mit dem Hochladen richtig klappt. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 07:22, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Lad's einfach mal hoch, dann sehen wir ja ob's geklappt hat. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 07:25, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meine neue Camera funktioniert nicht mehr so, wie sie mal hat. Letzter Versuch: andere Akkus. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 07:27, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich soll man keine Diskus löschen, wenn dann legt man Archive an. Achja, es geht auch nicht. Allerletzter Versuch: Die Kamera von meinem Vater. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 07:30, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aber ich hab doch gar nicht gelöscht, ich hab die Sachen bloß in mein Archiv eingefügt (Ich sollt wohl mal langsam das zweite anfangen). [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 07:32, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Oh, habe ich zu spät gesehen. Naja, Foto ist fertig, nur weil auch diese Kamera keinen Blitz hatte und einen Schlechte Qualität (im vergleich zu meinen anderen) hat, musste ich es auf meinem ersten Hintergrund fotografieren. Bild:Turaga_auf´m_alten_Hintergrund.jpg Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 07:39, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ach, so schlecht ist das Foto doch gar nicht... Aber zu den Namen, ich bin gerade da am überlegen... Dauert jetzt vielleicht ne Weile. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 07:43, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) meiner Meinung nach ist das miese Qualität. Ich lade später mal ein neues hoch. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 07:44, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also im Vergleich zu den Fotos, die mein alter, alter Foto immer gemacht hat, ist DAS HIER sogar noch gute Qualität!!! Namensvorschläge - vielleicht ist ja diesmal was dabei: Castor/Arlan/Zeirus/Tjoto/Cuda/Barim/Keyhr (gespr. Ke-ir) Ich überleg mir noch welche. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 08:04, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Keyhr ist klasse! Danke! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:07, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also brauch ich mir keine Namen mehr überlegen? Ist es eigentlich schlimm, dass es Keyhr schon gibt (ne andere Story von mir, hat allerdings nichts mit BIONICLE zu tun)??? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 08:21, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nö. ist nicht schlimm. was denn für eine Story? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:26, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sie nennt sich "Die Chronik von Moios" und darin geht es um einen jungen Wikinger, der gegen verschiedene Oberbösewichte kämpft, die alle auf ihre Weise übles im Schilde führen. Ist eigentlich ganz lustig - ne reine "Spaßgeschichte" eben und nicht so düster und historisch möglichst korrekt, wie die Zas Chronik. Bin jetzt gerade über den Vorbereitungen zum 5. Teil. Und in dieser eben genannten Geschichte ist Keyhr nämlich ein Gott. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 08:36, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ach, nicht so schlimm. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:53, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 08:55, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bin ejtzt auch offline. Bald kommt Garrzo, deshalb bin cih nicht mehr heute da. Noch viel Spaß. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:56, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Bin jetzt aber auch erstmal für ein paar Stunden off. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 08:59, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) So, wieder zurück. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 14:19, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Unterschrift Bitte unterschreib hier. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 15:46, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hast du das gemacht? ab mir gestern Sims3 für den iPod gekauft. Kennst du das Spiel? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:25, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab ich was gemacht - da unterschrieben? Wenn du das meinst, dann... ja. Und "Sims", die Spielereihe, kenn ich zwar, wusste allerdings nicht, dass es die auch für den iPod gibt. Und, jetzt entschuldige bitte diese doofe Frage von mir, aber was ist denn in Sims 3 von der Handlung her eigentlich anders, als in den Vorgängern? [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 07:30, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Keine Ahnung. Ich hab den Vorgänger nich. Das Spiel hat mir ein Kumpel auf seinem iPod gezeigt. Ich fand es gut und hab es mir gekauft. Bitte bewerte mal den Anfang von Das Raumschiff Enterprise 24 [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:34, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte auch mal The Legend of Bionicle 2: The Wrath of Teridax. Das ist die Fortsetzung der Folge. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:55, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ist erledigt. [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 07:58, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und ich hab geantwortet [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:05, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jemand da? Ist - außer mir - gerade zufälligerweise noch irgendjemand on? [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:28, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Hoobas']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tank']] 12:31, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Neues Thema Ich werde3 heute anfangen, die 2. Legende von Bionicle zu überarbeiten. Dann kommen die überarbeiteten Storys ins Wiki. Es geht los mit The Legend of Bionicle 2 Remasterd: A Legend Reborn [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:00, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab auf meiner Seite infos zu Beyond the Stars und Warriors of the Universe Bitte sag mir, was du danach zu beiden denkst. Denn noch kann ich Sachen ändern. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:28, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte mach das, ja? (Nicht böse gemeint, sondern nur eine kleine bitte) [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:48, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hehe, wurde soeben erledigt (Ich glaube, du darfst dir bald mal wieder ein Archiv anlegen - ich schreib zuviel) [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 09:11, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Über die Wesen, die größer als die Großen Wesen sind, kannst du in The Legend of Bionicle 2: The Core of the Universe etwas lesen. DIe Story ist kurz, wird aber bald Remasterd. Jetzt ist The Wrath of Teridax dran. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:20, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wegen der Bewertung: Welches Kapitel meintst du? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:33, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Redest du gerade von deiner oder meiner Geschichte? [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 13:39, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Von deiner. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:49, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dann bitte das 1. Kapitel. Außer natürlich du bist momentan entweder so voller Eifer oder aber dir ist einfach nur langweilig und du brauchst unbedingt etwas zum tun, weswegen du das unfertige 2. auch schon mal vorab bewerten möchtest xD [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 13:54, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich bewerte Morgen. Bitte bewerte du jetzt The Legend of Bionicle 2 Remasterd: The Wrath of Teridax. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:11, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hast du dir schon meine Story-Zusammenfassung durchgelesen? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 14:34, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gelesen ja, aber noch nicht bewertet. Aber gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst... dann werd ich das jetzt nämlich gleich mal noch nachholen. Wenn du mir nur ein bisschen Zeit gibst, damit ich die Zusammenfassung noch einmal "überfliegen" kann... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 14:37, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) klar, ich hab mich übrigens dazu entschlossen deine Geschichte zu drucken und dann zu lesen, also druck ich sie am Abend aus, lese sie in ruhe und bewerte sie dann morgen früh, ist das in Ordnung? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 14:43, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Klar doch. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 14:48, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Falls es dir aufgefallen ist: ich hab bei wrath of teridax remasterd ein Kapitel angefügt. Lies es dir nich mal durch, Vergleich es mit dem original und Sag mir welches es ist [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:02, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Werd ich machen, jedoch möchte ich vorher gerne noch ein paar andere Dinge erledigen. Aber ich mach's heute noch, auf jeden Fall. [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 19:00, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 3: Matoros Geburtstag, kann das sein? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 19:44, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jau [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 05:24, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meine Story Wenn du meine Story wirklich liest, dann solltest du sie allerdings nicht in der Reihenfolge lesen, die auf meiner Zusammenfassung steht, sondern lieber in der Reihenfolge wie sie in meiner Story-Vorlage (Vorlage:Story) steht, sonst kann es ein durcheinander geben. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 09:44, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke für den Hinweis Bima. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 09:50, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte The Legend of Bionicle 2 Remasterd: Back to the Past. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:23, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte nun The Legend of Bionicle 2 Remasterd: The Core of the Universe. Da ist auch ein neues Kapitel dazu gekommen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:02, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mal was neues Wie hast du dieses Wiki eigentlich gefunden? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 14:29, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gelu (also Helios) hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, da er anscheinend (und das soll jetzt nichts Schlechtes gegen dich sein Gelu) Teile der Geschichte gelesen hat, die ich im Lego-Club geschrieben habe, die jetzt aber (aus welchen Gründen auch immer) wieder gelöscht wurde. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 14:33, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) du bist auch im Lego-Club? Ich auch, bin aber so gut wie nicht mehr aktiv, früher war ich der dritt-aktivste mit über 3500 Beiträgen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 14:37, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Echt? Wusste ich gar nicht - aber na ja, ich bin (leider, muss man sagen) auch nicht mehr sehr aktiv dort. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 14:40, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hi Waru, wie gehts? schon meine neuen Blogbeitragskommentare gesehn? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 15:17, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jo, schön dich mal auf meiner Disku zu sehen Garrzo! Und, zumindest den für CoD hab ich schon gelesen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 15:21, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich mag deine Disku, die ist so schön eingerichtet xD! Ich hab jetz auch Nothing fertich! Bewerte mal! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 15:23, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jo, mach ich. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 15:26, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bissunochon? (Entschuldige die Aussprache, aber ich komm grad vom Tennis) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:07, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jo, ich bin noch on. [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:23, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Übrigens: Ich bin rolli. Hat mir Bima heute morgen geschrieben. Heute mittag nach der School hab ichs gelesen und dann war ich froh. Ich hab hart für den Posten gearbeitet. Aber jetzt, wo ich ihn habe, werde ich natürlich genauso weiterarbeiten, wie bisher. SOfern es jedenfalls geht. Da Schule is, kann es sein, dass ich vor ner Arbeit ma weniger on komme, aber normalerweis muss ich nie viel lernen... [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:28, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß, ich hab's gelesen. Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch! Aber sag mal, warum ist denn bei euch schon wieder Schule??? Ich dachte es sind noch 2 Wochen oder so Ferien, oder hab ich da irgendwas verpasst? [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:30, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meine erste Schulwoche is schon vorbei. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:37, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Oh. *grübel* Dann kommst du also aus nem anderen Bundesland... Hast du jetzt eigentlich schon das erste Kapitel von Toa Legenden gelesen? *dich damit nerv* [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:40, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gelesen ja. Bewertung frühestens morgen. Ich muss jetzt essen. Ich komme aus nem andern Bundesland. Es liegt in der nähe von... nein warte. Erst will ich wissen, aus welchem Bundesland du kommst. Nur Bundesland. Keine Städte. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass uns dadurch jemand findet, der uns nicht finden soll... [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:44, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also wenn du's wirklich wissen willst, ich komm aus Bayern (Mittelfranken, um genau zu sein). So, und jetzt bin ich dann erstmal für ne Weile off; komm heut aber garantiert noch mal on (vielleicht ist da ja dann sogar noch jemand da xD) Frühestens wird's 20, spätestens zwischen 21 Uhr und 21: 30. Und vielleicht sehen wir uns ja sogar nochmal. [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:48, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Warum schreibst du eigentlich nicht einfach ne Mail, wenn du nicht willst, dass das jemand anders liest? (Gut, ich gebe zu, auch bei E-Mails ist die Sicherheit nicht 100-prozentig; ich bin leider kein IT-Fachmann, ich kenn mich da leider nicht so gut aus. Ich bin schon froh, dass ich mich überhaupt mit der Bedienung eines DVD-Players auskenne) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:53, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin aus Rheinland Pfalz. Aber ich fühl mich nicht sehr rheinländisch. Ich halte auch nichts von sogenannter "Vaterlandsliebe". Ich bin einfach ich und das is auch gut so. Ich glaube, um 21 Uhr gucke ich M*A*S*H auf DVD (wo wir gerade von DVD-Playern sprechen;-)) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 17:19, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hey, ich bin auch aus Bayern, willkommen im Club XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 17:26, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meine Oma is aus Bayern. Ich kann auch ein bissel mitreden. Aber lasst euch von mir nicht stören. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 17:31, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) So, wieder da. [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 19:29, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mhm, ich lese gerade... Du bist auch aus Bayern, Bima? Und da sagst du mir gar nichts von??? Also wirklich xD Darf ich denn jetzt neugierig sein und fragen aus welchem Regierungsbezirk genau du denn kommst? Also nicht, dass du mir auf diese Frage zwingend antworten müsstest... Ich bin, wie gesagt, bloß neugierig. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:51, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC)